Voltage Regulators (VRs) are generally used in power delivery applications in which an input voltage needs to be transformed to an output voltage in a ratio that can be both smaller and larger than unity. One type of such VRs is called a Switching Capacitor Voltage Regulator (SCVR). SCVRs can be used in some designs (e.g., because they do not include inductors), but SCVRs may cause voltage spikes during operational mode changes.